Aoi, Baseball and a Change of Tactics
by Noeyyy
Summary: Aoi had been kicked out...again. He goes to Satsuki for help...again. Misaki inspires him to rise up to the challenge...again. But this time, Usui will be the one to help. How exactly will this play out? TwoShot! Reference to UxM
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me one or two weeks ago - the title mostly (which I've changed). My family went on a little day trip and I couldn't quite get the 3G internet on my laptop to work, so I thought... hey, why not?**

**Aoi is most definitely my favourite character. He's just got the most epic personality.**

**This is my first Maid-Sama fic, so please enjoy. I'm still wondering whether to make this a two, three or four shot. So expect the story to be somewhere along that length.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1: BASEBALL...?

"Misa-chan!" Satsuki, the manager, cried, "We need you in the kitchen."

"Coming," called Misaki from the table where the three idiots sat. She sighed and grudgingly squeezed out 'annoyed' on their omelet and turned away, leaving them to obsess over her. Sometimes she regretting their discovery of her secret.

That secret happened to be that she worked in a cosplay maid cafe as a part-time job. This wouldn't be too troublesome had she not been the infamous demon president of formerly all-boys school, Seika High. In order to keep her reputation, no one could find out about her job. Only a select people knew about it – the three idiots included. It's also safe to say that those people all found out by accident.

Misaki adjusted the bow on her maid uniform and pulled back the curtains to the kitchen. As she entered however, she was greeted with a sight that peeved her off.

A tall, well-built blonde was swiftly preparing ingredients behind the kitchen counter. He glanced up as the black haired girl entered the room. Seemingly delighted at the sight of her, he smiled warmly, "Yo, prez."

"Baka Usui!" she exclaimed, not returning the gleeful greeting. This was the first person to discover her secret a while ago, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde turned chibi within the blink of an eye and put on a pout that would melt any girl's heart. That is, except for Misaki. "Satsuki-san said that they were short of a cook," he teased. "Don't you want to see me, prez?"

"Of course not!" defended Misa instantly. "You're a distraction."

Usui smirked, "A distraction? Is it because you want me, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki bowed her head so her well-styled hair would cover her rapidly reddening face. Then she exploded, "No way! Who would want a perverted-outer-space-alien like you?"

Still wearing his chibi face he whined, "That's mean Misa-chan."

Meanwhile the manager, Satsuki, though she was standing by the counter, went completely unnoticed. She preferred it that way as didn't want to bother the young love blossoming between the two teens. She had clapped her hands together dreamily, her eyes losing touch with reality and adopting a certain sparkle. Moe flowers started blooming within her vicinity.

Unfortunately for Satsuki, her daze was interrupted by an irritated Misaki. "JUST DO YOUR JOB BAKA-USUI!" Turning back to the manager and ignoring the teasing complaints of the blonde chef she asked, "Now, what did you need me for, manager?"

Snapping out of her dreamy trance, Satsuki answered, "Oh yes, Misa-chan, can you please take this order to table two?"

Reapplying her smile, Misaki took the order and replied, "Of course." With that she walked with poise out into the main dining area, leaving Satsuki yet again surrounded by moe flowers, "Misa-chan is so kawaii, ne?" When Usui agreed, the manager was thrown into further squealing fits.

* * *

Misaki scanned the restaurant for table two. When her eyes locked onto her target she let out a long sigh. She walked over to the seated guest, who waved familiarly and even admirably at her, "Misa-chaaan!"

Another sigh escaped Misaki's lips as she said, "Hinata, I should have known it was you. Here's your order." Hinata accepted his order happily and thanked the girl of his dreams politely. Unfortunately for him, she didn't quite return the feeling. However, since they were childhood friends, Misaki was always kind (almost).

"Enjoy your meal," Misaki bowed politely.

Hinata nodded, "Itadakimasu!"

Unfortunately for him, at that moment, a black haired boy grandly entered the cafe. He slammed the door open and instead of waiting to be seated, stormed straight through to the kitchen and staff only area. Of course, this sudden entrance surprised everyone inside the room.

Having caused a raucous, the other staff tried to calm down the customers. Not Misaki. Abandoning her childhood friend, who gladly attacked his meal, she rushed after the boy and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Satsuki-san!" the boy demanded. Shocking the people in the kitchen – namely Usui and Satsuki. Before anyone could respond, Misaki entered and exclaimed, "Aoi-chan!"

It wasn't just the fact that the Aoi had stormed so dramatically into the cafe that compelled her to follow him, but the fact that he was actually dressed as a boy. Now, this should have been the norm, but Aoi was a different case. He was a self-proclaimed ambassador for all things cute and had made himself famous dressing like a girl. You could hardly ever catch him in boys' clothes.

Right now, he was still dressed in his school uniform. Noting the time, Misaki was sure that if there weren't anything wrong, Aoi would have long since been changed into some highly accented dress. "What's wrong?" asked Misaki, concerned.

"Prez, you never act that concerned about me," whined Usui, as if Aoi's entrance was the most normal thing in the world. He was ignored completely.

Aoi turned to face her, the absolute faintest hint of a blush on his face, "Do I sound like I'm calling 'Misaki-chan!' to you? No! I don't need you, stupid woman. Go back to work." The rejected Misaki's sweat dropped, but she didn't leave.

"Aoi-kun," Satsuki asked, "what is it?"

Aoi's face was slightly red and he wouldn't look Satsuki in the eye. He said tensely, "I need to stay at your place for a while."

"Heh, did you get kicked out again?" Misaki questioned. Aoi's parents disapproved of his cross-dressing habits.

Aoi's face turned a deeper red, but he merely looked down with a, "Tch."

"We'll take that a yes," Usui voiced.

"Ne, Aoi-chan, what did you do this time, for my brother to kick you out again?" inquired a slightly exasperated Satsuki. She was always who Aoi would turn to in situations like this.

Aoi seemed a bit ticked off now, "What did _I_ do? You mean, what did my unaccepting father do! I mean, who does he think I am?"

The party in the kitchen waited for the boy to elaborate. "I came home from school and he attacked me with ideas of me joining the local _baseball team_! He lectured me for _half an hour_ about how he was the star player of his junior high league. Now he wants _me _to follow in _his_ footsteps!" he spat everything out with disgust.

"Well, what did you say?" Misaki asked, although already knowing what his answer would be like.

"I flat out rejected him, of course! I mean, baseball! I played that when I was kid, in little league for a month and quit. I refuse to be subject to the sweaty activities of that sport. The uniforms they wear are disgusting! It's the equivalent of men wearing knickerbockers!"

"Hm, I remember when you joined little league... you were good at it! My brother's talent does seem to have rubbed off on you..." Satsuki muttered.

"Tch, my old man says that if I make the little league team, he'll consider me a man. I couldn't just say yes. I hadn't played in eight years and I didn't intend to play again. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He told me to get of the house until I decided to try out."

Everyone took a moment to absorb the nature of his words. Competitive as she was Misaki cried, "Then try out for the baseball team! Think about it, Aoi, if you make the team your dad will acknowledge you as a man. He'll lay off if you at least stay in the team. Show him that you can balance your Aoi-kun and Aoi-sama lives. He should definitely be okay with that."

Aoi stopped to think about the idea. It seemed sort of reasonable. That may just be the solution to his disputes with his dad. Being in the baseball team could finally make his dad acknowledge him.

As some doubt seemed to creep onto Aoi's face, Satsuki agreed earnestly, "It does seem like a good idea."

The boy seemed to have calmed down a bit at the thought. He was considering it, but then he frowned, "Even so, I don't have anyone to coach me. I haven't played baseball since I was six, how am I going to make the team like that?"

"I'll coach you," chirped Hinata making Misaki jump.

"Hinata! When did you get here?" Misaki asked.

"Well," he began, "I finished my meal really quick, but I had no more money so I came looking for you to see if I could get a meal on the house. Then I heard someone say 'baseball' and I was curious. I played baseball all through middle school and some of high school. I was sorta the star player of my team, heheh."

Misaki considered what Hinata said before positively concluding, "Well, there you go, Aoi. Hinata will coach you. I have heard that he was the play-maker for his team at his old school. You can put your faith in him, I don't think he'll let you down." Hinata beamed at Misaki's compliment. He looked like a puppy after his master had just fed them a treat.

Usui's facial expression changed and a twinge of jealousy showed up on his face. "I'll coach him," Usui volunteered. A larger, terrier-like dog seemed to growl behind him and the puppy behind Hinata started to yap fiercely.

Everyone's – except for Misaki, who was oblivious – sweat dropped. "I-is it just me or do you see two dogs?" asked Satsuki.

"Y-yeah..." Aoi agreed.

Suddenly Satsuki's mood changed and the moe flower's returned, "Aw! Isn't that cute, he's jealous."

"What are you guys talking about?" Misaki asked.

Aoi shook his head in disapproval, "She's such an airhead."

"Anyway, that's great too," Misaki continued, "Usui, being the alien he is, happens to be good at everything, it seems. I've seen him play at the school festival, just like a pro. Plus, he seems to have a lot of spare time."

The terrier had captured a whimpering puppy under it's paws and was gleaming with pride.

"Besides, if you get him to teach you, maybe he could stop stalking me all the time," Misaki added thoughtfully. The puppy had escaped and hid behind its master while the terrier went and sulked in a corner.

"I'm sorry I can't teach you myself, I've been really busy as of late," Misaki said. "So it's up to you who you chose."

Aoi looked from Hinata to Usui, contemplating who would be the better coach. The chances seemed to favour Usui, and once Aoi considered who he would prefer to work under he made up his mind. He didn't like the image of Hinata stuffing himself while they trained that formed in his mind.

"You," Aoi pointed at Usui. The terrier howled in victory while the puppy cowered at its feet.

"Well then that's settled," Misaki confirmed and headed back into the cafe to serve the customers. Satsuki let out a sigh of relief and went to join Misaki. Hinata, admitting his defeat, also went back to his table.

Usui seemed pleased. "Tomorrow after school, we'll start," it wasn't a question from Aoi. For him, the quicker they started, the better.

"'Kay," Usui replied. "Keep in mind I won't go easy on you."

Memories of the summer holiday the Maid*Latte staff took, returned to Aoi. He remembered the volleyball match where he and Misaki had versed Usui. He was surprisingly highly skilled and hardly broke a sweat. He could even keep the devil woman, Misaki, under wraps.

Come to think of it, this was a similar situation. The same determination from that competition blazed anew inside of him. He nodded at Usui, "Good. The harder I train, the better."

* * *

**A/N: I quite like this story ^ ^ It's now finished and I'm keeping it as a twoxshot. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ending it here. So it's a twoxshot now.**

**I thought this story was pretty cute. This chapter is a bit inconsistent in pace, but I think you guys'll manage.**

CHAPTER 2: CHANGING TACTICS

Whack! The ball flew into the air before bouncing onto the ground a good couple of metres outside of the diamond. Aoi let out the breath he was holding. Had it not made it outside of the diamond, Usui would have made him do it again.

This entire training session was carried out very professionally. Usui was an unquestionably skilled sportsman, on the professional level for most sports. Aoi didn't really question why. At this point, he was just pleased that he was a good coach. Strict nonetheless.

As soon as Aoi arrived at the field, Usui had ordered him to change and get ready. Aoi did so and while gathering the equipment, Usui had already started teaching him how to set up the kit. That, Aoi thought, was actually very useful. It seems that the blonde haired bishie really knew what he was doing.

After a few warm ups and a jog around the field, Usui started the main coaching session. Aoi couldn't help but remark at how he compiled a seemingly in-depth lesson plan within one day. They did some basic throwing and catching drills, all the while Usui took him through the rules of the game.

During the throwing and catching drills, the tall blonde insisted that Aoi caught fifty balls in a row until they progressed further into the session. Sure, it was a little tough, but the training Aoi and Misaki went through for volleyball was no where near. Though Usui's methods proved fruitful too.

Aoi, however, was blazing with determination and hardly an hour had passed since they started the training, that he could move on from throwing and catching to batting. The teenage coach didn't ease up in the activity either. This time, Aoi was to consecutively hit the ball out of the diamond fifteen times.

Batting wasn't too hard, especially since Usui was pitching. They were all perfectly in the batting zone and so all you needed was some good hand-eye coordination to hit his pitches. That wasn't the problem, though. Aoi had to hit it out of the diamond. Which proved to require good strength and aim, especially to do it consecutively.

But Aoi was tenacious. He got the hang of it quickly and before he knew it, he was holding his breath for his fifteenth consecutive hit outside the diamond.

"Nice batting," Usui said as he wiped away the first sweat he broke all afternoon. "Let's take a break."

They sat in the dugout and replenished themselves with a drink. "Satsuki-san wasn't lying when she said you had a talent for baseball," noted the blonde as he turned to the kid beside him. "You picked everything up real quick."

Aoi let out a _hmph_. Even though he practically hated them, he wasn't too bad at sports. "Well, I have played it before," he said dismissively, "and you're not so bad a teacher yourself."

"Well, I did promise prez that I'd get you into shape," Usui remarked. "She's been so busy with her work lately and yet she still has time to worry about others. If it wasn't for me telling her to ease up a bit, she'd probably be training you herself. It's the least I could do to help ease her stress."

Did she really overwork herself that much? Really, she was an idiot. Aoi pondered about her concern for him but pushed it to the back of his mind. He really didn't see why anyone would be so idiotic as to worry about someone who hasn't ever even been nice to her. He'd never understand her.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Usui voiced out of the blue.

Aoi looked up in surprise, "Huh? Wha?"

"Prez, that's who you were thinking about, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait! First of all, how on earth did you know that? Are you some sort of creepy mind reader?" Aoi exclaimed, finger pointed accusingly at the seventeen year old. The accused merely chuckled in response. That reaction reminded him very much about someone.

"You're just like her," Usui responded, still chuckling. This was the first time since the session started that they were talking casually. Despite his strict training methods, the teen seemed to lighten up when off the field.

This didn't please the black haired middle schooler, "What? No! How could you ever compare me to that stupid woman. Second of all, amazing? She's an absolute airhead... amazing is far from the word to describe her."

The blonde elaborated, "No, I think she is. Above her busy schedule she has time to worry about you."

"Is that an insult?" Aoi asked, eyes narrowing. Turning chibi, Usui shook his head innocently.

Aoi's sneer melted away when another thought occurred to him. It was something that he'd noticed from the very beginning; something that had always bothered him and that he could never understand.

The pompous attitude of his female form had suddenly engulfed him as he launched questions at the blonde, "Really, what is it with you? It's Misaki this, Prez that, Ayuzawa all the time. You try so hard for that idiot and she can hardly pay you back. Why would you go so far for that stupid woman? There's probably a million other girls out there that would hurl themselves at you, and yet you pick the most stubborn, most stupid one who never even liked you in the first place!"

There was a look of surprise plastered onto Usui's face. Aoi's stare was piercing him for an answer. After a while, the look of surprise melted away into a weak smile. His interrogator's eyes widened as he looked meekly at him, "You're right, there are a million other girls out there but Ayuzawa is the only one who could throw my life into chaos. Ever since I got to know her, she made me worry and she made me care. And it was because of that that I got myself into some pretty tight situations. She's probably the only one who could ever make me such a mess, but nonetheless she never leaves my mind."

Aoi, who was in shock at the sudden confession, seemed to automatically stutter in reply, "Jeez, another masochist." Narrowing his eyes once more, the boy examined the teen in front of him. Usui was scratching his blond hair, with a look of utter defeat. Aoi felt the slightest bit uncomfortable at the sight of a normally in-control person falling head over heels for what he considered to be an airhead.

The brutal honesty was probably what shocked the fourteen-year-old the most. Usui's openness was completely opposite to how Misaki would act. No matter how much Aoi pressured her, she would only be thrown into a blushing fit of evasive mutterings. Honestly, this irritated the middle schooler very much. Their relationship was painful to watch and he could never get answers from her.

But, it seems, that he could easily get them out of Usui. A smirk appeared on the kid's face. He would have preferred a confession from Misaki, seeing as she never really seemed to show much interest in the blonde bishie. Usui, who never failed to show the world his affection for the girl, would probably answer me more straightforwardly. It didn't matter though, he just needed some sort of confirmation to put his mind at ease. They're always so close, they'd randomly hug in the middle of the pathway, he's always rescuing her and yet they aren't going out. He could probably tear his hair out in frustration at this couple.

Realising that some of his aunt's personality was rubbing off on him, Aoi decided to get this done quick. He was changing tactics as to who to interrogate. Putting on the same expression as he did when he asked Misaki the same question, the boy demanded, "Just who is she to you?"

The teenager seemed to consider the question for a moment. Answering quickly (Aoi's eyes were shooting daggers at him) and choosing his words with care he began, "...probably the reason I get up and go to school every morning; the only person that can make my day when they call me a 'perverted-outer-space-alien'; the person whose face I want to see all time, and all the adorable expressions they make; someone who's sheer determination can inspire me; the damsel who's constantly in distress but won't really welcome a knight in shining armour either; the person who can make me worry to the ends of the earth; and also the one and only perfect girl in my eyes; in other words, everything."

Aoi's mouth hung open. Sure, he expected him to confess but he didn't really know what exactly he'd say. He definitely didn't expect him to say so much. Although some of the words were cliché, each word was dripping with honesty and emotion. Aoi blinked.

Usui felt good after letting that all out. That may have been a lot but that was exactly how he felt. Actually, he could probably keep going 'til the sunset listing what she was to him.

After recovering, Aoi snapped Usui out of his daze and asked, "Well then, why don't you ask her out?"

This time, it was Usui's turn to smirk. "That's harder than you think," he stated pointedly, "and besides, I wouldn't put myself in such a troublesome situation."

Aoi gawked. _There is something beyond wrong with this pair,_ he thought. Crumpling his face in confusion, he searched for the right words to yell at the seventeen-year-old – who seemed to be equally idiotic as his self proclaimed love. _This is no good_, thought Aoi, _no matter how hard I think, I can't seem to find the right amount and meaning of words to describe how frustratingly stupid what he just said was_.

_Normally, two people who like each other should go out_, Aoi decided. _But these two are far from normal_, he noted, sweat dropping. Aoi shook off the thought and decided to think of the other reason. Any more of this and he'd practically jump off a cliff in frustration. Never before have there been people who caused this must pain for Aoi to watch.

After taking a breath, the middle schooler considered the other reason that Usui put forward. "You're right, it sounds like a challenge even for you to ask her out," he agreed. "That woman is always in denial."

The blonde high schooler chuckled. Aoi shot him a look of questioning. "Denial, huh?" Usui muttered. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, nah!" sarcasm dripped from the exclamation. "You're always talking, you're always together and you're always teasing her. If that doesn't scream cute couple to you then what does? Not that you guys are a cute couple, quite infuriating actually. Despite all of that, she still denies liking you in the smallest bit. That's denial and you know it."

Usui considered the nature of his words and seemed to agree. Then he teased, raising an eyebrow, "Infuriating? In what way?"

At that, Aoi wanted to hit something, preferably the smug blonde in front of him. _Ok, now he's doing it on purpose_ he thought, clenching his teeth. Feeling he'd yelled enough already – and that he might maim his coach if he got too carried away – Aoi kept his mouth shut. Instead, he waited for Usui to continue.

Usui thought hard, or at least he seemed like it. After a while he animatedly came to a conclusion and said, "Yeah, I think I see what you mean." Aoi's sweat dropped and his fists trembled. The blonde smiled smugly, he was enjoying teasing the middle schooler.

Aoi looked up to see the grinning blonde who looked as if teasing him was the most amusing thing. It didn't seem like he would continue any further. So with a brief 'tch', the fourteen-year-old forced out, "Which part: the infuriating or the denial?"

"Both!" Usui called in mock enthusiasm. Aoi's eye twitched. Usui began to feel sorry for the kid, who looked sort of constipated now. "Alright, alright," he said, "that's quite enough teasing for now." Aoi pouted, but was secretly relieved. Any more of that treatment and he may have started becoming a masochist himself.

"Let me explain myself," Usui began, "we're infuriating in that we display our feelings in our own special way, right 3?"

Aoi rolled his eyes, "So you finally get it."

"And," he continued, "I see your point with prez's denial. I mean, no matter how many times she kisses me, she'll still denies that she wants me..."

"See I told you -" Aoi started, but was cut short when he realised Usui's words. "WAIT, YOU'VE KISSED EACH OTHER!"

"Oops," was all the blonde said as he abruptly stood up. "Well, break's over, let's keep going."

Aoi had unearthed more than he'd hoped. "Wait, what? You're not even going out and you've kissed each other. Hold on, _no matter how many times_? You've done it more than once? You idiot couple, you're killing me!" He sprung up and started to chase the annoying high schooler around the field.

"Well, it's not like I don't like her, so it's not a crime," chibi Usui defended as he evaded the fuming boy with ease. "I don't really kiss people I don't like." The black haired boy ignored his comments and continued his futile attempts at hitting him.

"Oh wait, I have done that," Usui said to himself as memories of his kiss with Yukimura returned to him. But then again, he did that for Ayuzawa as well. "We better get back to training, I promised prez I'd make you a champ. Besides, she'll already kill me once she finds out what I let slip."

"Good, you deserve to die!" Aoi yelled as he continued his rampage.

"Really," Usui sighed to himself, "the things I do for you, prez."

* * *

**Well, that's that. A story finished in three days, I'm proud. Again, beta please, Asian Ranga.**

**I'd loooove reviews please!**


End file.
